double zero tales
by MangamanZX
Summary: in response to the challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Continued from ****NeoNazo356's previous fanfiction…**

Louise tiptoed over to the fallen figure and experimentally poked it with her wand, only to find that her arm had been ensnared by the 'thing's' right hand with an iron grip. Louise panicked and struggled to free herself from her captors grip shouting "let go! Let go!" at the now confused looking figure, who at this point let go of Louise's hand.

The figure opened its mouth to speak causing Louise to begin to look very intently at the red man, "…" yet when his mouth moved no words or for that matter no sound came out suprising both Louise and the boy (or at least what Louise thought was a boy) causing a very pudgy boy to laugh out.

"Hah Louise the Zero summoned a commoner… and a mute one at that!" both Louise and the boy responded in different ways Louise in distain and the red boy in recognition.

Louise looked at the boy and gave an experimental "Zero?" causing the boy to respond in recognition again.

"So the commoners name is Zero?" Montmorency asked causing several students to burst out laughing saying things like 'it fits' or 'a zero for a zero' causing Louise to blush.

"Strange… he seems to be made of metal" the flamboyant blonde said in confusion "could he be a golem?" this caused the laughing to stop and suddenly things like 'a golem?', 'such a strange looking golem', 'Louise the Zero created a golem?' and 'so the Zero is an earth mage'

Louise looked around at her classmates and then to her supposed golem "yes… it appears that I have created a golem… and in fact who needs a familiar my golem will be much more efficient than any sort of familiar any of you have summoned" Louise boasted picking up Zero by the arm and entering a "I'm better than you pose.

"Doesn't look like any sort of golem that I've ever seen… perhaps we're seeing his armor" a blue haired girl said standing next to a dragon surprising everyone who knew her for the quiet bookworm type.

"Then it is a mute commoner then" the pudgy boy began laughing, prompting everyone else except Louise and Zero to laugh at the unfortunate girl.

Blushing wildly, Louise looked to her teacher pleading with her eyes to have a second chance "perhaps… Guiche was right and it is a golem…" Louise looked hopeful "Miss Valiere would you please complete the ritual".

A sense of dread filled Louise as she finished the spell and saw that runes began forming on Zero's hand.

**Days passed**

Louise awoke from a strange dream involving several hundred one eyed golems facing her familiar in pitched combat; it wasn't the first time she had dreamed like that and she always thought that the dreams were in some way prophetic to her own situation as master of Zero. Getting up Louise saw a familiar sight of her clothes on the foot of her bed that she had gotten so accustomed to. Louise gathered her clothes and placed them on "you can look" Louise grumbled irritably at her silent familiar.

Zero looked Louise's way and walked to her side "okay you useless familiar go get the maid" Louise ordered getting what seemed like a silent sigh from Zero. As he left the room Louise walked to her classroom in silence, no longer thinking of her dreams of swords and battles.

**Classroom**

Louise knew that her familiar was at some point in his mind felt sorry for her.

It wasn't that he didn't say a word of protest (really he didn't say words at all) but every time she would ask for anything he would roll his eyes and do it to the best of his abilities (which were very poor for what she asked for) and even nudged her into hiring a maid by pointing out Siesta only two days before giving her no need for the boy who she summoned almost a three weeks before. And even now after her failure at transmutation he still silently helped her with just about everything that needed to be done with the classroom; still unfazed.

Louise caught herself watching the silent boy more often since he first arrived and couldn't help but sigh when she felt herself blush coming onto her face "am I really this quick to fall in love with a commoner… even one so devoted as this one?" was a question Louise would constantly ask herself in self loathing before resuming her usual duties of being the classroom janitor.

That night Louise heard a knocking on the door, motioning for her familiar to get the door Zero did as he was told… and Louise started to regret it only slightly for asking him to do exactly that.

"Louise!" the voice was familiar to her as night and the two moons in the sky… her closest (and quite frankly only) friend Henrietta the princess of the kingdom of Tristain "it's been too long".

Louise cursed herself for being so far in self loathing to forget that Henrietta had come only this morning "your highness what brings you to such a humble abode such as this?" Louise asked getting down on her hands and knees, and was about to instruct her Familiar to do the same when she noticed that he had made himself scarce in order to be respectful to Louise and her friend.

"Oh Louise do I really need a reason to meet with you; my oldest friend?" Henrietta responded hugging the previously mentioned best friend before remembering her own reason for being here "yes Louise… would you mind calling your familiar… or would you prefer to show me tomorrow at the familiar's fair?" Henrietta asked smiling like the princess she was.

Louise once again felt like an idiot as the severity of her friend's words hit her like a ton of bricks "tomorrow maybe?" Henrietta guessed as she went to the window "I eagerly await meeting your familiar tomorrow".

Louise fell onto her back as Zero walked into the room with a smile on his face "what are you smiling about?" Louise asked reaching for her horse riding whip… only to remember that she had tried that once before and only got a broken whip out of it.

Zero shrugged and walked over to his usual spot by the window closing the window and giving a 'don't worry about it' look.

**The next day**

Louise gawked as Tabitha, the blue haired girl from earlier fly on her dragon through the air and suddenly regretting forgetting about this little extremely important date. Looking at her familiar Louise was suddenly overcome with jealousy over the blonde familiar's calm, even under this pressure.

"Next up we have Madame Louise la Valie" the announcer said as Louise and Zero walked out on to the stage.

"My name is Louise….. La Valie and this is my familiar, Zero!" Louise announced waiting for the mocking, yet before the pudgy boy could open his mouth to mock Louise, a humming spear blade was held to his throat. Louise looked at the spear pointed at the boy with astonishment, it was easily the longest weapon she had ever seen, and the most astonishing part of it all was the fact that Zero was holding the monstrosity of a spear one handed.

Shaking his head and wagging his finger back and forth, Zero smirked at the boy in such a way that caused the boy to shut up completely. Un-extending his spear Zero placed the weapon into one of his thigh guards before un-sheathing one of his daggers and pressing a switch that caused it to change shape into the shape of a pistol, pointing it at a few targets set out by Siesta earlier he pulled the trigger three times, and all three times hitting a target.

Ending his demonstration Zero bowed and heard the rousing applause before taking his place behind Louise like usual… only to hear a crash near one of the towers of the academy.

Not thinking Louise ran to the noise with Zero in tow, confusing the entire audience.

The sight Louise saw was one of a huge golem the size of a large mansion trying to knock down the central tower "what the hell?" several people asked as they watched dumbfounded.

Zero looked like a spring ready to be sprung at Louise's orders and while calm on the outside Louise was still feeling a sort of envy for her familiar, "Zero… I have a question for you after we get your voice back" Louise told herself finally giving the crimson familiar permission to strike the golem. Several shifting parts told Louise of her Familiar's readiness; looking to her familiar she saw that he had unsheathed the second dagger and was holding it like a one handed sword, the pistol dagger was drawn as well yet was gripped reverse ways unlike what she saw at the stage.

Zero dashed at the golem faster than any steed Louise had ever ridden, one moment he was by her side, the next he was a blur that in one jump had slices entirely through the golem's arm.

The rider of the golem looked surprised for a scant second before the scarlet blur flashed green and completely cut through the rest of her golem with the second strike.

Louise was surprised that she wasn't surprised at her familiar's power, yet ignored it when she saw her familiar standing over the thief with two glowing blades at the ready. Thinking a little more about her question "even though he seems to radiate so much power he serves me without question… why?"

Louise walked to the golden haired warrior thinking "just you wait Zero… I'll make sure you tell me".

**Authors note:**

**How was it bad? Good?**

**R&R please this is my first attempt at this.**

**Reasons behind some of the stuff:**

**Louise: if you really think about it Louise isn't OOC the other fan fiction show the series from other characters point of view but I gave us a glimpse into Louise's thoughts and reactions to the unusual familiar.**

**Zero: I wanted to have a little bit of mystery surrounding why Zero serves Louise perfectly to his full abilities and thus I didn't show what he was thinking. Does he not remember anything because of the explosion? Or does he truly feel sorry for Louise and wants to make her not depressed? That's your opinion**

**Once again R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Megaman Zero or Familiar of zero**

…**seriously what was supposed to be a one shot story got a grand total of over 16 follows… color me surprised, I'm getting pretty good at this **

**Chapter 1: the talking sword and a boy who wants to protect.**

Louise groggily woke from another dream of swords and battles and saw that Zero had left the room without her permission for the second time this week "stupid familiar… always going off on his own" Louise thought, dressing herself for the day. "Seriously it's been about a week since Zero caught Fouquet the crumbling dirt and we still haven't been able to establish enough trust for him to ask about anything from me…" Louise paused, "then again that might not be a problem of trust and more of a physical limitation…"

Walking out of her room, Louise found that Siesta was patiently waiting for her outside, though not exactly in the posture befitting a maid of the Valiere family "what are you doing lying on the ground?" Louise asked getting a little peeved.

"Oh, miss Valiere excuse me but a very rude boy ran past me and accidentally pushed me over" Siesta responded, picking herself up from the floor "the strange part about was the fact that before he did I heard a large explosion and went to check if you were up… but it doesn't seem that you were the cause of it".

Louise took immediate offence to the remark "hey hey why do you think that just because there was an explosion that I was the cause of it?"

"Is there any other students in the academy whose spells explode when they fail?"

Louise flinched

"Then my mistake is not without basis" Siesta concluded before watching as two female third year students run by, fuming all the way.

"Hey… you two did you see a boy with black hair come through here?" the first asked panting "wearing a strange sweater and pants".

"No" Louise and Siesta responded at the same time, both of the third years gave exasperated sighs and ran past the maid and the second year "that's weird… a boy with black hair… that should be impossible everyone knows that black is not a natural hair color" Louise mused, noticing the maid's sad expression Louise frowned "what's eating you?"

"Is having black hair your natural hair color a bad thing?" Siesta asked in a meek voice.

Louise felt a sudden bout of guilt as she noticed Siesta's hair color "so black is your natural color?" Louise asked honestly troubled "don't worry… okay maybe I didn't think before talking… oh how bout I get you something fancy to make up for it…" Louise suddenly froze "I…I mean don't be so depressed you're my maid and I won't waste money on a maid that gets depressed at every single thing come… I need to buy Zero a sword".

"Wait… doesn't Zero already have weapons?"

"Yes… but I want to get a weapon that allows Zero to show off his actual skills in battle"

"Actual skills...? Isn't Zero a musketeer… if so doesn't he already have that strange pistol?"

"Nope, Zero is a swordsman and I haven't seen him use a sword… only those strange weapons he keeps popping out of his thigh guards"

"How do you know?"

"Don't question me maid" Louise finished her conversation with Siesta, only to find her face in Zero's chest.

"Oh good morning master Zero" Siesta cheerfully greeted, the gloominess gone from her voice in a single instant "we didn't see you there… you really need to get something that alerts us to your presence".

Louise started to freak out, her face redder than Zero's armor "don't scare me like that!"

Zero seemed to acknowledge this and nodded.

"Now follow me we're going into town" both Siesta and Zero obeyed and followed behind the temperamental tsundere "we need to get you a cow bell so that you don't sneak up on me again".

**Three hours of horseback riding later**

Louise and co. walked down a back alley with Louise leading the way "okay it should be around here some-"before Louise could finish her unsure words, a crash echoed throughout the alley as a boy the same age as Louise and Siesta came crashing out of one of the shops.

"What the hell! I payed for that sword fair and square you bastard".

"Are you alright" Siesta asked helping the boy up.

The boy began dusting himself off and in a huff stuck up his middle finger and responded with a simple "yah I'm fine" before looking at a burly man that appeared to be a noble with obvious distaste.

"Boy… this sword would be wasted on you anyways" the hooded, a man with a stocky build and a condecending voice said while waving around a short sword in his hand "honestly how about you go back to managing your crops like a good little peasant boy instead of wasting your time playing knight" the noble taunted as he walked away.

The boy snarled "idiot I'm not playing knight I need that sword to protect my village from bandits".

"Then you should have used the money to buy mercenaries instead of fooling yourself into thinking that you could take on bandits by yourself" Louise cut in felling annoyed that her shopping trip was being delayed by something that didn't apply to her.

The boy looked towards Louise and clenched his fists "those greedy bastards took our money and ran away without protecting us at all…" Louise felt a bit of anger in her stomache bubble up at those words "we finally managed to get enough money to buy a sword to protect the village but that stupid noble just stole my sword before I could even use it".

Louise sighed and walked into the establishment… that was coincidentally the sword shop she had been looking for and walked up to the cashier, he looked more like a rat than a human and almost seemed to wet his pants when Louise walked into the shop.

"How much did he pay for that sword?" Louise asked pointing to the boy.

"20 silver"

"Give me the finest blade you can for 40 silver"

"Huh" everyone except Zero looked at Louise like she had grown a second head "wait what you're going to buy me a sword?" the boy asked getting up with assistance from Zero.

"Don't misunderstand commoner I believe that you are brave for facing bandits and am just rewarding your bravery with a sword that will suit you" Louise lamely excused noticing the dejected look on the boy's face "what?"

The boy looked away "well the sword was kind of special"

"Special?" Siesta asked nervously "like a custom sword?"

The rat-of-a-man snorted "seriously kid you can't be serious Derflinger wasn't that good of a blade… what with all the rust and the annoyances it had."

Louise looked skeptically at the man "a sword with a name not being a good blade, Is there such a thing as a bad blade with a name?"

The shopkeeper looked angry "stupid sword just wouldn't shut up some days and then wouldn't talk when I tried to sell it for being a magic sword."

The boy looked angry at the man "he clearly explained everything you bastard he was looking for a wielder… not just any wielder but his partner!"

"Shut up kid I'm not going to take that kind of talk from some farm boy gone swordsman"

"I'm not a farm boy rat face my name is Saito, Saito Hiraga and I need to help everyone in the village that took me in when I got to this wierdo place!"

Louise narrowed her eyes "commoner… what do you mean by 'I got to this wierdo place' exactally?"

Zero seemed to have simmilar interest in Louise's question to Saito.

Louise watched as Saito walked out of the sword shop.

"Hey wait up commoner I don't usually get interested in a commoner so you'd better be thankful for my interest by allowing me to hear your story."

Zero let out a silent sigh before Siesta followed Louise "Louise" Zero said surprising himself trying to speak again he found that he couldn't.

**Author notes:**

**Sorry about the short chapter length I couldn't thing of anything else that wouldn't have seemed tacked on or fillerish.**

**And the first bombshell of the fic has been dropped… Saito is in Heklegimia why is this?**

**I always come across the same line in Zero no Tsukaima fics "you have failed the summon servent ritual many times but you have completed the contract servent on your first try"… really what if she didn't fail the spell in the way they thought… that's right Louise summoned multiple familiars on accident… I plan for 8 in all (not counting Zero of course) so if you have a suggestion please put in a review because so far I have about 3 picked out (including Saito)**

**And annother thing because this is my story I have decided to make the AU start a little earlier than the familiar summoning ritual… let's just say it concerns a bit of distortion and a large fire.**


End file.
